Digimon World DS
by Kizuna Wave
Summary: Yuki is a normal girl who is the best at sports at her school. One night, she is sucked into the digital world. What happens and why do ost of the enemies see her as someone else, someone whom they fear?


**This is my first fanfiction, so it may not be that good. But please, read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Digimon World D.S.**

**Chapter 1**

"No!!! I am the strongest digimon alive! I can't lose! No!!!"

"WarGreymon, now!"

A giant humanoid looking monster jumped high up and pierced the demonic monster towering above him through the chest with his claws. "Okay, Imperialdramon! He's all yours!"

"Positron Laser!" a giant black humanoid monster with a dragon's head on his chest jumped up behind the previous one, and the beam from his hands and blasted the monster, who faded away into the darkness.

* * *

Yuki kicked the soccer ball across the field. The goalkeeper tried to catch it, but failed due to the nearly untraceable speed it traveled at.

"You did it again, Yuki!" Her friend Kitai congratulated her as she walked to the benches. "That's the fifth inning you scored!"

"And that makes the twentieth win for the blue team!" Yuge continued. "You broke your record again! Last week you played, it was seventeen to six, and now its twenty to five!"

"Really? You kept track?" Yuki asked, earning a nod from her friend. "Oh well. My mother would be furious with me if I come back late again. I just don't know why she doesn't use all that anger on my brother Kizuna."

* * *

"Where were you!?!?" Kareiko scolded her child who hesitantly entered the door. "You were supposed to be back thirty minutes ago!"

"Why don't you save some of that anger for Kizuna anyway?" Yuki complained. "It's not like he's back home yet!"

"It's because I can trust him," was her answer to her daughter. "He only comes back late sometimes, but you always come back late."

"Fine, I'll go shower and then we can go out and have dinner," Yuki replied grumpily.

"We're eating at home. Kizuna's packing something home to eat."

* * *

"I don't get why she favors Kizuna so much..." Yuki said to herself as she stepped out of the showers. "It's not like he's any better than me. I'm just four years younger and she already treats me like I'm a six-year-old."

Her computer flashed, which surprised her considering the fact that it wasn't turned on when she entered her room the first time. "Do you want to open the door to the digital world?"

"What the-?" Yuki stumbled backwards and landed on her bed. "Digital World? What in the world is that? Huh?!"

A bright flash enveloped her, and th next second the towel she was using to wipe her hair dropped onto the ground. Yuki opened her eyes and, instead of her room, she saw many trees around her. There were a few data pieces floating around harmlessly in several corners of the clearing.

"I hear some voices there...I don't have anywhere else to go...I guess I'll check it out..." Yuki walked silently towards the noises coming from behind a few trees. "What in the world are those?"

There was a large human wearing a helmet with a cross on it, and also had red and white armor all over his body. There was also a long but blunt spear extending out of his right hand.

There was also a living bomb like creature with two big gloves on his hands. It had eyes and also a mouth, and was saying something to the previous person before engaging in a fight, throwing a few bombs over at his opponent.

A large blue wolf was watching the battle with interest. His canine teeth came out of his mouth like fangs. He had a blue fur coat on his neck, and also a scarf which was as long as his body. His claws pierced out of the gloves that he wore on his paws.

A large lizard-like dinosaur was also watching the battle. He had red straps on his claws, and a short tail. He talked with the blue one before turning to the five little blobs in front of him.

Although being at a distance, Yuki still managed to hear what he was saying. "We digimon can digivolve into all sorts of strong digimon. When we do, we'll be able to perform even stronger techniques than we are now."

The large humanoid monster from before spoke up after him. "You won't be able to do these techniques yet, but as long as you try hard and train, you'll be able to digivolve in no time."

"Just remember this one thing," the blue wolf reminded. "Sometimes, we digimon can't digivolve on our own. Digimon usually need humans as partners known as tamers to help them, guide them, and train them to become stronger."

"I think the young ones had had enough. He wouldn't want us to push them too hard with too much knowledge, now, would he?"

"No, Mamemon, I guess not. Everyone, times up. We'll continue another time." Everyone followed the big humanoid monster through some trees and out of Yuki's view.

"I'm going to follow them. I bet they know how to get out of here." She clenched her fists. "And if they don't want to agree, I'll just have to use force."

She followed them through the same trees that the monsters passed, and saw that she was in a dead end. There were only some trees, more digital pieces floating about, and also a green pad that shined brightly.

"They must've gone through there!"Yuki thought for a moment before stepping onto the pad. The same green light that brought her from the real world to the digital world engulfed her again, before disappearing into thin air.

Yuki finds herself on a large platform with a symbol in the middle. It was surrounded by water, and had three paths branching out from it. Yuki was so taken in by the view that she didn't notice a small long-eared bunny like digimon approach her.

"Hey there. You seem new here. I'm Terriermon. What's your name?" Terriermon asked Yuki, who was a little surprised at first, before snapping back to reality.

"My name? It's Yuki," she answered. "Where is this place? It's huge!"

"This is just a small place in the digital world. It's called digi-central," Terriermon explained. "This is also where the headquarters of tamers are located."

"That reminds me...those digimon at the forest did say something about tamers..." Yuki recalled.

"Tamers are humans who partner up with digimon to make the digital world a safer place. A tamer's job isn't as easy as it sounds, because the tamer has to train and guide their digimon so that they don't do wrong things."

"That sounds neat. I think I'm going to be a tamer too!"

"First, you have to sign up as one." Terriermon pointed to a large building a little ways up the middle path. "There is the tamer union. You can sign up as a tamer there."

"Thanks!" Yuki said, and rushed past him, causing him to spin around. Due to Terriermon's large ears, it started spinning higher and higher into the air like a boomerang. "Stop playing around, you're going to hurt somebody!" Yuki jumped up and grabbed him, and the two came tumbling onto the ground. Before Terriermon could thank her, she was already on her way again.

"The previous one was much more polite than her..." Terriermon mumbled when she was out of hearing range.

* * *

Yuki ran across the room, and accidentally bumped into an old man. "Sorry, mister."

"Don't call me mister. My name is Haruhiko Kogure, but you can address me as Mr. Gure. Now, then. You must be the impatient new tamer prospect, Yuki Tsunagari. We've been waiting for you," Mr. Gure said as he got up. "You shouldn't run around like that, you could get lost in here. This building is much bigger than you think."

"Okay..." Yuki said as she followed Mr. Gure through corners and corridors. "So, how do you know my name?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Mr. Gure chuckled. He turned to another corner yet again, convincing Yuki that this place was really more than just a few twists and turns.

They finally arrived in a large room with a few digimon working together with humans, trying to research something. The two of them walked to the end of the room, and entered the giant teleporter.

"Flash your digivice at that bar over there," Mr. Gure instructed. Yuki didn't know how she knew what a digivice was, but she lifted her hands up to her neck and aimed it at the panel that Mr. Gure was pointing at, and the two of them were covered by a white light.

When Yuki opened her eyes, she saw a big room with about the same scene as before, only that there was a digimon at the end of the room, rather than a portal.

"Ah, Mr. Gure. What brings you here at this hour?" the big-armored digimon from the forest asked Mr. Gure, until something, or rather someone, behind him caught his attention. "Is that the new tamer prospect Yuki Tsunagari?"

"Yes, it is her," Mr. Gure answered. "She is quite promising, too. I have no doubt that she will be a great tamer."

"Me neither." The big digimon turned his head towards Yuki. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Clavis Angemon. I am the leader of digi-central."

"When can I get signed up as a tamer?" Yuki asked Clavis Angemon impatiently. "It sounds so cool."

"Quite a promising one...and an impatient one as well. Very well." Clavis Angemon turned to a screen behind him. The small orange lizard-like digimon appeared on screen. "Agumon, can you please sign Yuki Tsunagari up as a tamer?"

"Right away." The next second he appeared out of the teleporter, and brought Yuki to the tamer staff office.

* * *

"What do you think? Is she really as good as he says she is?" Clavis Angemon asked when Yuki was gone. "She is really impatient. Not a single bit like our previous one."

"I know, I know. But she will work out. Remember he did it for the best. Not becoming tamer master so that she was open to the title. Sometimes, I still wonder what goes on in his head."

"He hasn't returned to the digital world for quite a few months now, has he?"

"Nope. It's been nearly a whole years he's been gone from the digital world," Mr. Gure confirmed. "It is quite remarkable, really. Most humans can't stand the temptation of returning to the digital world for so long."

"He could pummel me to the ground with his digimon if we fight," "Clavis Angemon laughed, followed by Mr. Gure. "He's the strongest tamer in the whole universe, yet he continues to say that he still hasn't achieved his goal of becoming stronger."

"That's him for you. The legendary tamer."

"Have we made any advancement in restoring digi-central?"

"Unfortunately, not yet. At this rate, it'll take another few months. Not even the strongest tamers here are able to take the burden of carrying so many things at once. Sometimes, they even say they can't take anymore and want to rest."

"What if he came to help?"

"It would be shortened from a few months to a few days, or if his entire digi-farm came to help, a few hours...but our promise was to never disturb him until we really needed him. And I doubt that asking him to help restore digi-central faster is an emergency."

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Yuki asked Agumon for the twentieth time.

"Yes, we are now. The next thing you have to do is go get your partner digimon from Partner Farm. An Elecmon who appears to be a friend of mine is in charge of that farm." Agumon pointed a little ways down from the union building, where there was a path leading to what seemed like under the union building. "Have a safe trip."

"Sure thing!" On the way out, Yuki bumped into a red haired guy as she was waving goodbye to Agumon. "Watch where you're going, jerk!"

"You want to fight?! You may be a girl, but I'll still hit you! So you better back off!" He lunged his fist at her, but she caught it and threw one of her own, which landed square on his left cheek. "That didn't hurt..."

Thirty minutes later, he was bruised on the floor, gasping for breath, and Yuki continued her way to Partner Farm, still unharmed even the slightest. She went underground, and was surprised to see so much greenery there. A wooden gate blocked her entrance. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by Elecmon, just as Agumon had said.

"Hello, Yuki! Agumon told me you were coming! What can I help you with..." his eyes widened as a picture of another person flashed into his mind for a second. "You're here for a digimon, right? Well, come on in."

Yuki walked in and saw a giant farm with many in-training digimon roaming about. "There are so many...I think I'll choose..."

"This one?" Elecmon asked, pointing to a Koromon next to him. Yuki nodded. "Then you two better stay safe! The world out there is much more dangerous than in here! When I say much, I mean much much much more dangerous!!!"

"Okay, we got it. It's dangerous outside, so be careful. Geez, you're sounding like my mom already..." Yuki replied, a little annoyed at his concern for her safety even though they'd just met each other about five minutes ago. Or maybe he was this considerate to all tamers?

As soon as Yuki left, an android like digimon walked next to Elecmon. "You knew she was going to choose Koromon, didn't you?"

"Yeah, it wasn't really much of a secret," Elecmon replied to his cyborg friend standing beside him. "Considering that he also chose Koromon before, Andromon."

* * *

"Okay, I got my partner digimon, now what Agumon?" Yuki asked as soon as she entered the tamer staff office.

"Go back to the reader's room entrance, only this time, choose the first floor. That's where normal tamers receive their orders from the observers."

"What are observers?"

"Observers are high level digimon who watch over the progress of tamers. The first floor is for normal tamers, second for bronze, third for silver, fourth for gold tamers, and the fifth and sixth floor are for platinum tamers," Agumon explained.

"No wonder this building is so huge..." Yuki's digivice began to flash. "What's going on?!"

"That must be an observer calling you. Go back to the reader's room entrance, and go to the first floor-"

"Yeah, yeah. You said that already. Oh well, bye!" Yuki ran back to the huge room Mr. Gure had brought her to before, and entered the portal, only this time setting the destination on her digivice to the first floor instead of the fifth.

"What was he thinking, choosing her to take his place..." Agumon murmured.

* * *

Yuki arrived in a room similar to Clavis Angemon's with a long flying dragon digimon at the end of the room. It was a little smaller than Clavis Angemon's, and the dragon's huge size made it look even smaller.

"Hello, you must be Yuki. I am Azulongmon. I was looking forward to meeting you for quite a while now."

"Okay...so why have you called me here?" Yuki asked.

"Didn't Agumon explain about us observers to you, Yuki?" Azulongmon asked, receiving a nod from her. "Well then, you must also know that we hand out missions to overlook your progress. Since you're currently a normal tamer, we'll be giving you missions that aren't too dangerous."

"Don't worry. Give me any mission and I'll drill right through!" Yuki boasted.

"Anyway, your first mission is to obtain a digi-farm."

"What's a digi-farm?" Yuki asked.

"A digi-farm is a farm that belongs totally to you, and you can keep your digimon in it. You can only bring up to two digimon with you out on your journeys, so you have to keep your other digimon in your digi-farm."

"So how do I obtain it? It doesn't seem like you're just going to give it to me," Yuki said.

"First, go back to where you started out, the Data Forest. Then, get enough scan data to materialize into one digimon. Only then will I grant you your very own digi-farm."

"How do I get scan data for a digimon?"

"Didn't Agumon explain it to you?" Azulongmon asked, surprised.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention to that part..." Yuki rubbed her head, laughing a little.

"When you encounter a digimon, you'll get some of its scan data, a little at first, but the amount of data you get from a certain digimon will increase as you increase in tamer rank."

"Okay, if you say so..." Yuki walked into the teleporter at the starting of the room and flashed away. When Azulongmon was positive that she was gone, he turned on the screen behind him.

"What do you think of her, Azulongmon?" Clavis Angemon asked.

"Not really much of a tamer yet, but I can see potential in her. It's a small wonder that he chose her to be a tamer."

"Keep an eye on her, she doesn't seem to be like him yet. She might do something reckless-"

"I assure you, Clavis Angemon. Yuki is going to be a wonderful tamer."

* * *

"Okay, time to go to the Data Forest!" Yuki said.

"Only one problem. How do we get there?" her Koromon asked, pointing out the obvious. "You don't know how to operate the gate system yet."

"Is there a problem?" the Terriermon from before appeared. He saw Yuki standing on the gate with her Koromon, and he immediately knows what's wrong. "Having problem with the gate system?"

"Yes, we want to go to the Data Forest...?"

"That's easy. Look into your digivice," Terriermon said. "You can see the image of Data Forest on your digivice, and if there's a twelve letter or number code beneath it, it means that you have the address already."

"How do I get addresses to other areas other than the Data Forest?"

"You can get it in two ways. One, other people or digimon send it to you," Terriermon suggested. "Or two, simply input a code and pray that it's right!"

"Nice joke. Well, we're off to Data Forest, then."

* * *

"Okay, time to go get some scan data." Yuki looked around, trying to find a digimon, but none were in sight. "Where is everybody?" Just then, Yuki heard something come from her left.

"Come back here, and be my prey!" a giant black digimon came out of the bushes, chasing three digimon, one of which was Agumon. The other two consist of a blue walking wolf and a small white digimon nearly the size of Yuki's Koromon.

"Whoa, hold on there, big guy!" Yuki stepped in between him and his "prey". "You're gonna have to go through me first! Koromon, go!"

Koromon jumped up at the giant digimon, but got swooped away by his giant claws. He tried again and again, always getting the same results. He fired a bubble from his mouth that shined with the colors of the rainbow, but it just got popped without much effort.

"Did you really think you could beat me? I am BlackWarGreymon, a mega digimon. If you don't step out of the way, I'm going to turn you into pudding."

"Come get us, and we'll see who gets turned into pudding!" Yuki challenged.

"Very well then." BlackWarGreymon charged at the two, smashing away Koromon who intended to protect his partner. He came face to face with Yuki, and knocked her onto the floor. "What was that about going to turn me into pudding?"

"Exactly that!" Yuki replied, insulting BlackWarGreymon again. He held his hands up high above his head, and as they grew apart from each other, a large ball of greenish fire appeared in between them.

"Your end is here. Don't say I didn't warn you." He jumped up and was about to destroy her, until a boy with orange hair took over the Yuki's appearance. "You....you!"

**Flashback**

BlackWarGreymon stumbled backwards, a result of being hit by his opponent's Terra Force attack. His end could come at any moment. Whether his opponent would push him off the cliffs into the cold water beneath, or he would finish him off with another attack. Either way, it was his end.

"Don't worry, we're not going to kill you." BlackWarGreymon's eyes looked over to his opponent, and a tamer walked up to him. "Just don't cause anymore chaos, okay?"

**Flashback**

"I'll let you live this time, for sparing my life before. But don't think I'm going to go easy on you next time." BlackWarGreymon turned to leave, but he stopped in his tracks. "As a token of my apology for attacking you, and also so that you don't chase me, here. I know it's not much, but..."

"Hey, I got Tsunomon's scan data!" Yuki exclaimed, looking into her digivice. "But why-" BlackWarGreymon was already gone.

"Thank you for saving us. I'm Gaomon, what's your name?" Gaomon asked, helping Yuki stand up while Agumon and the other digimon went for Koromon.

"I'm Yuki."

"He must've been really scared of you to have given you nine hundred and ninety-nine percent of Tsunomon's data," Agumon said. "Oh, and this is my friend Calumon."

"What were you three doing out here in Data Forest?" Yuki asked. "I came here to get scan data for my digi-farm, and I found you three running from some giant monster by accident."

"We came here to take a stroll, but unfortunately BlackWarGreymon attacked us," Gaomon answered.

"That was when they called me to help them," Agumon added in. "I didn't know it was BlackWarGreymon, but when I did, I nearly died just looking at him!"

"Let's get back to central, it'll be safer there, seeing as none of us are in any condition to fight," Gaomon suggested, and Agumon, Calumon and Yuki agreed. along with Koromon.

* * *

**How was it? Since it was my first, I am kinda nervous...Please review. Comments and suggestions are welcome.  
**


End file.
